


A Conversation Alone

by roguefaerie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antifascism, Gen, Politics, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Loki of Old has been minding what his popular image might be. He speaks to his second about his recent behavior
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	A Conversation Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).



If Loki had known, the tiniest spark that he gave to the smaller giant would never have left his grasp. But as it was, there was another who bore his name. He was aware of him (the Other) and all that he did or was able to do, because the spark was his to give--and he swore that he would not if he knew these things in advance. That the giant would act in this way and covort with a supremacist.

Loki the first walked among his people and spoke to them. He did not hold himself above them, and he supported them all. They had come from all over the world, feeling the call. If they had felt it was right to live and work among his people, intermarrying and creating families with the people that they loved, then Loki supported this completely and without reservation. 

He also knew full well that people created works of art in his likeness, and he whispered in their ears as well. 

Still, nothing could have prepared him for what would come to pass when the one he called Loki the second would come into being and take so many by storm.

Did he himself receive something in exchange for the popularity of Loki the second? Indeed he did. And Loki the second had only ascended to this rank by being quite the sensation. And so the first began to watch the second closely, in order that he would come to understand his ways and motivations.

There came a day when he realized that the second was turning rather dark. He stood in the shadows, quietly, as he listened to his second speak with the ones he worked with now. And yet mostly this second worked alone, which is why he could be caught off guard at all when he saw the second address the people of Midgard.

The less that was said about his speech, the better it would all be--and yet Loki knew that he could not let this pass quietly by.

The flame-haired god stepped out of the shadows when it was clear that the two of them would be alone.

“I see you are regarding my subjects as a fascist might,” Loki said, his eyes bright and his words cold as ice.

The power radiating from the elder god was unmistakable and the younger one stuttered suddenly, “I--”

“It is not acceptable. When did you begin to feel it was appropriate to cooperate with fascists?”

“I--”

“Let it be known that it is seen,” Loki said. “And consider your steps carefully. We will continue to watch you. And I believe that you are aware of what you may do in my name. Get your mind right.”

It was not a request.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tigerbright.  
> MCU / Norse Mythology / what if the actual Midgardian Loki had witnessed MCU Loki going all Evil Overlord?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thor Has Spoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571735) by [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie)




End file.
